


День 33 - На рассвете

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Slash, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Они выяснили, что Афганистан нанёс Джону ещё одну травму.





	День 33 - На рассвете

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Они выяснили, что Афганистан нанёс Джону ещё одну травму. Это произошло случайно, ещё в первые годы их отношений.

Было прохладное весеннее утро: прохлада царила не только снаружи, но и внутри, потому что Шерлок поленился закрыть окно накануне вечером.

О наступлении рассвета можно было предположить и не вставая, но птицы уже начали петь, разбудив Джона, который всегда спал очень чутко.

Под одеялами было тепло и уютно, и он прижался к любимому, который пошевелился и довольно вздохнул.

Джон забрался под одеяла и начал целовать спину Шерлока, заставив того перевернуться. Но когда Джон оказался под одеялами в тесноте и темноте, на него внезапно нахлынули воспоминания о горячем песке, в который он зарылся, чтобы скрыться под ним от вражеских патрулей, оставив для дыхания только небольшие отверстия, через которые дышать было очень трудно.

Отбросив одеяла, он сел; его сердце бешено колотилось, а дыхание сбивалось.

Позитивный аспект в наличии очень наблюдательного бойфренда был в том, что Шерлок, хоть и находясь в полусне, сразу понял, что что-то случилось.

***

Рассвет обнаружил их сидящими в объятиях друг друга. Тихо рассказывая о сложной миссии и о том, что пошло не так, как надо, Джон находился в безопасных объятиях любимого до тех пор, пока не почувствовал себя лучше.


End file.
